


Home

by MysticKayla



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Coulson Lives, Drabble, I'm Sorry, M/M, OTL, clint is sad, i can't write smut, slightly nsfw, therefor ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 08:31:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticKayla/pseuds/MysticKayla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh my goodness, this is as close to smut as I’ve ever written, I apologize in advance if it’s bad.</p>
<p>Clint is suffering in sorrow without Phil, but what if he's not gone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Oh my goodness, this is as close to smut as I’ve ever written, I apologize in advance if it’s bad. This is for animemangafangirl.

“No, no, Tony. Touch the last slice of pizza and you’re dead. Tasha, Tasha, help me.” Clint swatted at Tony’s hand, protecting the last slice of Meat Lovers.

It had been three months. Three months since the Battle of New York, and three months since Phil died. Three months of Clint holding up the fake facade of happiness and alrightness. He wasn’t alright. He was anything but. He missed Phil. Needed Phil. So much that it hurt. But he kept going, because Phil was dead. Gone. Alone. In his dazed state he didn't notice how the room went quiet.

“Clint? Hey, snap out of it. You need to hear this.” Natasha snapped her fingers in front of his face, dragging him out of his thoughts. He blinked, rubbing his eyes. “Sorry, sorry…what?” He looked around, noting the stares. He wiped at his face unconsciously. Natasha cleared her throat, smiling.

“I said, Clint, there’s someone here to see you.” She said, just as the elevator dinged. He turned as the doors began to open.

“Who on earth would want to-” He stared. And stared. And stared. Before he could register it, he was up, and moving, eyes never leaving the man standing in the room.

“Phil…” He eyed him over, hands trembling, before placing a hand on his arm. Solid. Physical. Here. He let out a choked sob, throwing his arms around Phil’s neck.

“It’s good to see you too, Clint. God I missed you. I’m sorry.” Phil was smiling, eyes shining with unshed tears. Clint, on the other hand, didn’t have quite as much control, puddles forming on Phil’s shoulder. Phil noted the nods he got as the other Avengers left the room.

“You moron, dumbass, idiot, why? Why didn’t they tell me you were alive? Why didn’t you-” Clint looked him in the eye, tears slowly ceasing.

“I think you know, Clint. Protocol. I’m sorry. I really am. I would have had them tell you sooner, but I wanted to see you. Needed to see you. I’m sorry.” Phil felt strong. Healed. Healthy. How could he stay mad at him when he was here? Alive.

“Stop apologizing and kiss me, stupid.” Clint smiled. Well then, Phil could do that. He leaned forward, and their lips were caught in a kiss so full of passion, longing, want, and need, that it left the both of them breathless and craving for more. Phil could feel Clint through his suit pants, hot and wanting.

“Bedroom, where-” Phil started.

“Three up. Elevator, now.” Clint moaned, grinding against Phil’s leg. The elevator opened, and they were moving, a tangle of limbs and tongue. The doors reopened, and they made their way to the couch before falling into a heap, heat and passion filling the air.

“Need you, Phil. I need you.” Clint groaned as they lost article by article.

“I know, Clint, I know. Wait for me, please.” Phil said. They rutted against each other, underwear still on, and oh, it was enough, just enough. Clint came, hands never having touched either of them, and Phil soon followed. All fell into darkness.

Phil was alive, and home. That’s all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> From my Tumblr page rosesareredandangelsarewhite.tumblr.com
> 
> I'm just transferring them over, ignore me and my poor writings.


End file.
